


The Wonderful Walkers of Oz

by doctorkaitlyn, Psmith73



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Parody, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psmith73/pseuds/Psmith73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWD/"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" fusion. Andrea as Dorothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Walkers of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Potential spoilers from season 1, 2. Rated for themes and language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Walking Dead" or "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz".
> 
> A fill for TWD kink meme (Post 8). Original prompt: While preparing for an upcoming storm, Andrea slips, falls, hits her head, and passes out. She wakes up in a strange land. Bonus poits: Rick as the Scarecrow, Daryl as the Tin Man, Glenn as the Cowardly Lion.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely BETA - doctorkaitlyn

 

 

 

[Original prompt.](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5084348#t5084348)

* * *

 

Andrea sat in the middle of the small and overcrowded living room of her parents' old house in the countryside of Georgia. She'd wanted to sell it after their father's death a year ago, but Amy was against it and Andrea could never say "no" to her sweet little sister. The one that had been buried just an hour ago, only a few yards away from the graves of their parents in the small cemetery of their home town.

But even now, after the main memorial service was over and only close friends and neighbors stayed to express their condolences and comfort, Andrea couldn't believe that Amy was really gone. Her beautiful, lively and joyful little sister, who'd had a whole life ahead of her, the victim of a drunken driver. In quick succession, the doctors declared her brain dead, stated that there was no hope for her and then, Andrea had given consent to shut down the support system. It was the toughest decision of her life. She knew that there had been no other choice, but during those agonizing minutes, when the doctors turned off the machine, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had put a gun to Amy's head and pulled the damn trigger, that  _she_  had been the one to hit her with the car.

Only after her sister's death did Andrea found out that both Amy and her boyfriend Wayne Dunlap (who also died in that ill-fated car crash) were organ donors. Andrea was proud of them for their noble decision, but at the same time, she was terrified. She hesitated a little before signing the consent papers. She realized that those organs could save other people's lives and she should find solace in te thought, but it was still so, so hard.

Now, it was all over. The room was crowded with close friends and neighbors but she still felt lonely. She didn't cry, for there were no tears left. Apathy filled her body; she had no will to live anymore. Suicidal thoughts started to creep into her mind and she suddenly remembered her father's gun that was locked in the upper drawer of his old desk in the study. At that moment, she felt that someone was looking at her. Andrea turned her head and met Dale Horvath's concerned look; he was frowning, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking of. It irritated her. What right did he have to judge her? Although he was her late father's best friend and long-time neighbor, that gave him no right to meddle in her private business! Annoyed, she got up from the couch with an intention to leave the room and Dale. But in her haste she bumped into the Peletier widow. Carol silently hugged her and gave a pat on a shoulder. There was a sad and understanding expression in her blue eyes. It exasperated Andrea even more. Carol's little daughter Sophia and husband Ed had also died in a car crash a few years earlier, and apparently it made the woman think that, based on their shared tragedies, they were suddenly best friends. Andrea stormed out of the living room.

In the hallway, she saw Amy's childhood friends, Maggie Greene and Glenn Rhee. The three of them had been inseparable in their school years. Maggie was sobbing in Glenn's arms and seeing them so distraught made Andrea feel even worse. 

Near the doorway, Andrea caught her reflection in a massive mirror on the wall. She didn't recognize the woman that was looking back at her – the grief had taken the sparkle from her eyes and left them a sober gray; it had taken the red from her cheeks and lips and the tint from her skin. Andrea wondered if she would ever smile or laugh again, if she'd ever feel joy again.

She wanted to be alone and desperately needed some air. She stepped out of the house only to find out that the porch was already occupied by Daryl Dixon. He seemed to be pissed off about something. She'd sensed a tension between him and Glenn earlier. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them, but then again, she didn't really care. Amy would probably have known…

The man sat on the steps and looked anxiously at the sky, which was grayer than usual. From the far north, she heard the wind wailing and she could see where the long grass bowed in waves before the coming storm. Suddenly, there came a sharp whistling in the air from the south, and as Andrea turned her eyes that way, she saw ripples in the grass coming from that direction also. Abruptly, Daryl stood up.

“There's a storm comin’,” he called to the people in the house.

Rick Grimes, the local sheriff, came running to the door first, and then the others appeared.

“Quick, everybody!” Rick shouted. “Get into the house; shut all the doors and windows!”

“Where is Carl?! Is he in the house?”  Rick's wife Lori was obviously panicking.

Andrea wanted to smash her head against the nearest wall. The boy ran away again. That kind of shit usually happened when all you did was constantly bicker with your spouse, rather than paying attention to your child. She wondered if Rick already knew about Lori's affair with his best friend Shane Walsh, and if that had been why the latter hadn't come to Amy's memorial service. Andrea herself had dated Shane for a time, before she found out about his involvement with Grimes' wife. But the thing between them was never serious, so they parted quite amiably.

Andrea was in the process of closing the front windows, when she noticed some movement in Dale's RV that was parked on his driveway across the street. Was it Carl? Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the house towards the RV.

The wind was getting stronger and it almost knocked her down a couple of times before she could reach her destination point. But when she entered the old RV, there was no one inside.

Then a very strange thing happened.

The RV whirled around two or three times and rose slowly through the air. Andrea felt as if she were going up in a balloon. It was as if the tornado lifted the RV and carried it away as easily as a feather. That contradicted everything she knew about cyclones, tornados and hurricanes.  According to science and common sense she should have been smashed by the power of the wind instantly. It was very dark, and the wind howled horribly around her, but Andrea found she was riding quite easily. And what was most important she was not scared at all – she didn’t care for the outcome. After the first few whirls around, and one other time when the RV tipped badly, something fell from the shelf on her head and Andrea passed out.

 

* * *

 

Amazing fanart by [ **Nangke**](http://nangke.tumblr.com/post/43553271484/here-ya-go-psmith73-thanks-for-requesting)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The plan is to make a pastiche/fusion of TWD and “The Wonderful Wizard of Oz” storylines. Although I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to this.


End file.
